SINFUL
by taejungkim
Summary: "karena melihat kau mati adalah keinginan terbesar dalam hidupku." #TAEKOOK #VKOOK #YAOI #KILLERJK #MAFIATAE


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SINFUL**

.

ONESHOOT

.

.

KTH + JJK

 _Mafia! Taehyung x Killer! Jungkook_

 _._

.

T+

.

 _Writter Stepstephiie © 2017_

 _._

 _ **INSPIRED by Fanartist #KillerJK**_

 _ **Backsound:**_ _Destiny - Infinite_

 _._

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

 _._

" _ **kau harus merasakan sebuah rasa sakit hanya untuk mengetahui betapa kerasnya hidup di dunia ini…."**_

Suara tembakan yang menggema terdengar begitu nyaring dari sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang berada di kota kecil berpenduduk padat, _Seoul._

Suara tembakan itu semakin terdengar keras disusul deringan alarm yang memekakan telinga di waktu tengah malam ini. Beberapa petugas keamanan dalam gedung tersebut bergegas berlarian menaikin lift yang akan membawa mereka menuju ke tempat dimana suara tembakan itu berasal.

 _Di lantai paling atas, disebuah ruangan dari pemilik gedung ini._

Mereka mendecah kesal dan mengumpat secara bersamaan saat lift yang membawa mereka terasa bergerak dengan lambat.

Saat pintu lift terbuka, mereka segera bergegas keluar dari dalam lift dan segera berlari saat menyadari pintu yang menjadi satu-satunya pintu dalam lantai ini tidak tertutup. Mereka menatap sejenak pintu tersebut dan mendorongnya dengan perlahan; hingga akhirnya pintu terbuka lebar. Mereka menahan napas sejenak saat menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di dalamnya dengan ngeri.

Semua jendela dalam ruangan ini pecah berantakan – dengan serpihan-serpihan kecil mengotori lantai ruangan ini, serta sesuatu yang membuat mereka tercengah yaitu; tubuh tidak bernyawa dari pemilik gedung ini dengan tiga buah luka tembakan di dadanya serta satu luka tembakan di keningnya, menimbulkan aroma darah yang memualkan.

Salah satu dari mereka segera mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dengan tangan yang bergetar dan berniat akan menghubungi 911 sebelum sebuah timah panas melesak masuk menembus dadanya dengan cepat mengambil nyawanya.

Semuanya begitu cepat saat sosok yang berdiri dalam kegelapan itu kembali menarik pelatuknya dan menghabisi semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut hingga tergeletak tidak bernyawa.

Sosok itu keluar dari sisi gelap ruangan tersebut, melangkah mendekati jendela disana. Berdiam sejenak dan menatap kosong selurus dengan pandangannya, sebelum melompat keluar dari jendela lantai tujuh belas dari gedung itu.

.

.

" _ **sebuah pengkhianat akan mengajarkanmu bahwa tidak ada orang yang tulus dan dapat kau percayai dalam dunia ini…."**_

"kau sudah baca berita hari ini?"

"berita tentang pembunuhan yang terjadi di perusahaan Park, maksudmu?"

"benar berita itu, kenapa akhir-akhir ini terjadi pembunuhan disini. Aku merasa _Seoul_ sudah tidak aman lagi untuk di tempati."

"betul. Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur dengan damai karena takut pembunuh itu mengintai keluargaku."

Jungkook mendesah pelan dan melirik kumpulan kaum _Hawa_ yang tengah bercerita tentang pembunuhan yang belakangan ini sering terjadi di kota mereka. Tangannya mengacak isi ranselnya mencari earphone miliknya.

"Jungkookie~" suara seseorang yang memanggilnya membuat Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Jungkookie, kau sudah tahu berita pagi ini?" Tanya Jimin –sosok yang memanggilnya itu membuat Jungkook kembali mendesah.

"bisakah kau tidak membicarakan berita pembunuhan itu? karena sungguh aku merasa mual mendengarnya." Jimin mengusap surai hitam Jungkook dan menatapnya dengan pandangan mengasihani.

"maafkan aku yang membuatmu kembali mengingat tentang pembunuhan itu sungguh aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu Jungkook, aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu." Sesal Jimin.

"sudah lupakan saja tentang itu Jimin, aku baik-baik saja. aku hanya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman saja." Jungkook memberikan senyum tipisnya memberitahu Jimin bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"tinggallah bersamaku Jungkook, sungguh aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Jimin tidak berbohong soal ini. Sungguh dia merasa khawatir dengan Jungkook yang tinggal seorang diri di kota yang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan aman ini.

"kau sudah menawarkan itu lebih dari seratus kali Jimin dan jawaban ku akan tetap sama, percayalah aku akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Jungkook.

"lagipula pembunuh itu hanya mengincar orang-orang kaya jadi tidak akan ada yang perlu ditakutkan dari hal itu bukan? Dia tidak mungkin membunuhku yang tidak mempunyai apapun ini jadi kau tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja dan akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

" _ **di dunia ini kau hanya memiliki dua pilihan; dimakan – atau memakan dan kau harus memilih salah satunya."**_

Tangan Jungkook menari-nari dengan terlatih di atas papan Keyboard berwarna _jetblack_ dengan pandangan lurus memandang monitor di depannya. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang bisa dijelaskan dari wajah Jungkook saat ini yang terlampau _datar._

Jungkook membuka emailnya saat mendapatkan sebuah pesan masuk disana. Email yang berisi tentang pekerjaannya. Manik matanya bergerak seirama ke arah kiri dan kanan membaca dengan teliti mencoba tidak terkejut saat membaca nama yang tertera disana begitu sangat familiar di dalam pikirannya.

 _ **Taehyung**_

 _ **Male**_

 _ **Korean**_

 _ **Age around 25-30 years old**_

 _ **The main Job; Mafia.**_

Jungkook terdiam sejenak dan mencoba membaca email itu sekali lagi kembali memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah membaca nama orang itu tapi kenyataannya beribu kalipun Jungkook membacanya akan tetap sama.

 _Kenyataannya akan tetap sama,_

 _Orang itu tetap akan menjadi target berikutnya,_

 _Target yang harus dia bunuh malam ini juga._

"aku tidak sabar untuk melihat kau mati di tanganku Taehyung- _Ssi."_ Salah satu sudut bibir Jungkook tertarik ke atas membuat sebuah seringai yang mengerikan.

"karena melihat kau mati adalah keinginan terbesar dalam hidupku."

.

.

Jungkook menatap kosong pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tubuh tegapnya telah dibalut _stelan_ formal berwarna hitam dengan kemeja berwarna senada. Kedua tangannya pun telah dibalut sarung tangan berbahan karet dengan warna yang sama, _Hitam._

Tangan Jungkook terulur mengambil sebuah topeng berwarna putih _gading_ yang tergeletak dimeja nakasnya dan memakainya.

"kau akan mati." Ucap Jungkook.

"tidak! Kau memang harus mati." Sambung Jungkook. Suaranya terdengar biasa namun penuh dengan sebuah ambisi yang kuat.

 _Kuat akan sebuah dendam._

"karena jika kau tidak mati, aku yang akan mati."

.

.

" _ **cinta adalah sebuah dosa yang akan membutakan jalanmu dan mendorongmu hingga ke dalam dasar neraka."**_

Jungkook menatap pintu dihadapannya dengan dahi yang berkerut. Dia berhasil menyusup dengan sangat mudah ke dalam gedung ini tanpa ada halangan satupun dan itu mencurigakan.

Jungkook mengenal siapa targetnya saat ini,

Sangat mengenalnya.

Dan Jungkook sangat yakin orang itu tidak akan mudah untuk dibunuh, perusahaan laki-laki itupun tidak akan mudah disusup dengan gampang oleh orang _amatir_ seperti Jungkook.

"dia ingin bermain-main denganku rupanya. Baiklah aku ikuti permainanmu _Kim Taehyung."_ Ucap Jungkook dengan seringainya.

Tangan Jungkook terulur memegang gagang pintu tersebut dan membukanya. _Kosong._

Ruangan itu kosong, Tidak ada siapapun di dalam ruangan ini.

Jungkook mendecah kesal merasa dipermainkan oleh laki-laki bajingan itu. Dia sudah menduga akan hal ini. Laki-laki bajingan itu pasti sudah mengetahui bahwa dia akan dibunuh malam ini dan segera melarikan diri.

"Sialan! Berani sekali kau melarikan diri dariku bajingan!" desis Jungkook tangannya mengepal dengan erat menahan amarahnya.

Jungkook tidak bisa menahan rasa keterkejutannya saat sebuah tangan terulur merengkuh pinggangnya dengan lembut. "siapa yang kau maksud melarikan diri, cantik!" bisik seorang dibalik tubuhnya dengan nada rendah membuat Jungkook membeku saat napas orang itu menyentuh tengkuknya dan memberi gigitan kecil di telinga Jungkook.

Jungkook segera melepas rengkuhan itu dan melangkah mundur menjauhi tubuh orang itu saat mengetahui siapa sosok yang berbicara dengannya. _"long time no see Jungkookie~"_

Sapaan penuh cengiran itu seolah mengejek Jungkook dan Jungkook sangat membenci hal itu.

 _Tidak, Jungkook memang membenci semua yang ada pada laki-laki itu tanpa terkecuali._

Dengan gigi yang bergemuruh dan rahang yang mengeras Jungkook mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menodongkannya dengan tepat di kening sosok itu. "kau sangat tidak sopan menodongkan senjatamu pada orang yang telah mengajarimu menembak dengan benar, Jungkook." Sosok itu berucap dengan santai seolah tidak merasa terancam dengan pistol yang ditodongkan di keningnya.

Jungkook tidak menjawab ucapan sosok itu membuat sosok itu kembali berbicara. "aku merindukanmu Jungkook." suara itu begitu payah.

"hentikan omong kosong ini Kim Taehyung!" bentak Jungkook dengan penuh amarah.

"aku akan membunuhmu!" sambung Jungkook mantap dan menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan membunuhnya.

"kau tidak akan berani melakukan itu-" ucapan Taehyung terhenti saat tiba-tiba Jungkook menembakan pistolnya ke arah lengan Taehyung. Taehyung meringis merasa nyeri serta panas dilengannya akibat timah panas yang Jungkook berikan kepadanya.

"kau melupakan sesuatu Jungkook." Ucap Taehyung sembari meringis.

"aku tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti sekarang jika terkalahkan hanya karena tembakan mu, Jungkook." Semua begitu cepat saat tiba-tiba Taehyung mengangkat pistolnya –yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di genggamannya dan membidik Jungkook. Moncong pistol itu di arahkan tepat kening Jungkook yang terpaku.

"tembak aku sekali lagi maka aku akan menembakmu juga." Ungkap Taehyung.

Tangannya menekan pelatuk dengan pelan. "aku mati di tanganmu dan kau mati di tanganku, itu lebih baik bukan?" sambung Taehyung.

Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan dengan pistol yang saling terancung. "kembalilah padaku Jungkook." Ucap Taehyung.

"kau sudah cukup berdosa untuk bersamaku, kembalilah." Sambung Taehyung lembut.

"maafkan aku yang membuatmu seperti ini, maafkan aku yang menghancurkanmu, maafkan aku yang mengkhianatimu." Ucap Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan lembut.

"semua itu kulakukan agar kau mengerti bahwa dunia ini tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan, bahwa kau tidak bisa memberikan kepercayaanmu begitu saja kepada orang lain, kau harus membunuh sebelum dibunuh, kau boleh membenciku karena memang itu yang harus kau lakukan untuk bertahan hidup Jungkook." Ungkap Taehyung merebut pistol di tangan Jungkook dengan lembut.

"tapi ada suatu hal yang harus kau ketahui." Taehyung meraba pergelangan Jungkook, menelisipkan jemari miliknya yang kasar pada jemari dingin milik Jungkook.

"seberapa keras kau membenciku, seberapa keras kau berniat pergi dariku, kau pasti akan kembali kedalam pelukanku. Kau tidak bisa luput dariku, kau tidak bisa mengelak dariku, karena kau takdirku, Jungkook." Ungkap Taehyung sembari membuka topeng yang dikenakan Jungkook.

"jangan menangis, ku mohon!" Jungkook terkesirap saat Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya, menghapus tetesan air mata yang masih menggantung di pipinya.

"aku mencintaimu, Jungkook." Taehyung membawa tubuh Jungkook ke dalam rengkuhnya, bibirnya mengecup pelipis Jungkook pelan.

"aku lebih mencintaimu dengan sangat gila, _Hyungiie~"_ Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya meredakan isakkan yang begitu pilu dari kedua bilah bibirnya.

"Ya aku tahu. Maka dari itu tetaplah menjadi pendosa untuk tetap berada disisiku Jungkook."

.

.

" _ **karena pada akhirnya dosa hanyalah sebuah pandangan yang terasingkan oleh cinta, tidak perduli seberapa banyak rangkaian logis yang mengelaknya, cinta akan tetap ada menumbuhkan sebuah fiksi gila menghanyutkan dalam kubangan dosa."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **END**

Maaf kalo fanfic ini ndak jelas, serius maafkeun. Ini dibuat Cuma karena iseng karena kegabutanku yang menunggu cucian kering, hehehehe.

Niatnya mau aku buat chapter tapi ndak jadi takut kebanyakan utang aku, jadi dibikin oneshoot aja, kalo kalian ndak ngerti di ngerti-ngertiin aja ya hehehe.


End file.
